Hanyou in the Host Club
by sydsyd1134
Summary: Kagome get accepted into Ouran academy. Inuyasha is forced to be a host after he breaks a, expensive vase. Can thses 2 survive high school and the host club? InuKag maybe some TamaHaru
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters from Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha. They all belong to their rightful owners.

Kagome sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't feel like herself in this dress. This pastel yellow dress with white cufflinks and a red ribbon on the collar. She had recently received an acceptance letter to one of Japan most prodigious and richest private elite academies, Ouran Academy. It was strange to suddenly after she and Inuyasha went back to her era for a vacation from sacred jewel hunting, demon slaying, and hunting for Naraku; she had gotten a letter saying she was accepted to Ouran. She remarkable absents and falling grades seemed not have matter. Weird…

Inuyasha tried to console his laughter seeing her in such an ugly dress. She looked like a little girl's dolly. But still, she was still his Kagome, the sweet and sassy girl who he had met only a year and a half ago. She had turned quite a woman. It felt so good when both of them confessed each other feelings to each other. They now a couple. He wasn't in his normal red haori and hakama, he was wearing some Kagome's strange era's clothing. A loose fitting white undershirt with another loose fitting plaid over shirt, a few of it buttons were unbuttoned showing a lot of his white undershirt, blue baggy jeans, and a scarlet open vest and a scarlet bandana to hide his ears. He was wearing sandals and his bead necklace that bounds him to Kagome too. He was quite handsome looking.

"Oi Kagome, let's go! You're going to be late for that rich snotty school thingy. You promised me you'd let me walk you there and send you off!" he whined rudely.

"Alright, alright, calm down! I'm going!" she yelled back grabbing her book bag and rushing off with Inuyasha. She waved goodbye to her family yelling, "Good luck Kagome!"

Riding on Inuyasha's back for almost the entire trip before she stopped him when she could see the school. They land on the sidewalk and walked to the now open gates. They stopped and looked at each other. Inuyasha nodded at her. "Well this is it for you. Now don't let those rich bastards get you down okay? If anyone bothers you, I'll be glad to beat the shit out of him!" Inuyasha said sternly yet jokingly. Kagome giggled.

"Okay, see you later. I…love you Inuyasha," Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha blushed but smiled and said sweetly back, "Keh…I…love you too wench." He pulled her closely to him and kissed her. She kissed him back. Kagome smiled and waved goodbye to her hanyou boyfriend and ran to the entrance. The gates closed in front of Inuyasha's face. He sighed and decided to continue his part-time job at the shrine, helping Kagome's grandfather. He ran off.

After Kagome checked into the school and got her schedule, the school was not what she expected. The other students here weren't as snooty as she and Inuyasha thought. They were almost quite normal. The teachers here looked like they were student-teachers. So young, they looked like they were still in college. Every class she got was really easy! School ended earlier than expected so Kagome decided to get some rare study time in.

All the 3 libraries were full of other students. Kagome sighed because how noisy libraries were. _'I guess rich kids go to school to actually have a good time'_ she thought to herself. She was already the what, the third floor? She stopped in when she saw a sign that read: _** MUSIC ROOM #3**_

'_An abandoned music room…huh…? I guess I can study in there until Inuyasha picks me up'_ she thought as she opened the door. She was surprised when she opened the door rose petal flurried around her and she heard a unison of voices saying "Welcome!"

Kagome's eyes opened in awe when she saw a group of very handsome young men. One extremely handsome young man with bright blue eyes and blonde hair sitting in a grand looking chair said, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A new little lost kitten? Welcome Princess, to the Ouran Academy's Host Club! I am the king and princely type Tamaki Suoh!"

Kagome stepped back a little bit freaked out, still processing what had run through. _'Wait, a host club? Kitten? Princess? King and princely type? What the hell?' _she thought.

"Why so shy princess? Come in! Meet the other hosts! The Hitachiin twin brothers Hikaru and Kauru, the mischievous types, Vice president Kyoya Ootori, the cool type, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka the loli-shota type, Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka the wild type, and finally or #1 natural rookie Haruhi Fujioka!" Tamaki said pointing at the group behind him. The twins had orange hair that the only way to tell them apart was how they parted their hair. Kyoya had dark hair a glasses, Kagome wondered what he was writing in that black notebook. Honey looked like he was supposed to be in elementary school, he had brown eyes and blonde hair. Mori was very tall and had an expressionless face. Haruhi had stylish brown hair, bright brown eyes, and really this Haruhi looked actually like a girl. Weird…

She saw other girls sipping tea and eating pasties. They were all looking at the boys dreamily. Kagome knew if Inuyasha caught her here, he'd surely go berserk, but he was busy, maybe a little bit of cake wouldn't hurt….She stepped in nervously. Tamaki waltzed over to her picked a rose from a gorgeous looking vase and gave it to her and asked, "Tell me my princess, what your name is?"

Kagome blushed a little on how beautiful he was and replied as clearly as she could, "K-Kagome H-Higurashi.".

"Higurashi Kagome? You're the acceptable commoner student who gained entrance to our school!" He gasped.

_'Wait. Commoner?'_ she thought. _'Note to self: get Inuyasha to beat him up later…'_ she thought a little, amusing herself.

"Wow! A commoner! Just the Haru-chan! You must be an honor student Gome-chan!" Honey said childishly.

"I'm actually not an honor student. I've been missing school for…private reasons…I really suck at math actually!" she sighed. '_Yeah, going to the Feudal E_ra _with a hanyou_ _and fighting evil demons and collecting Shikon Shards! Well, at least I'm not the only poor person here!"_ she thought looking hopefully at Haruhi.

Kagome looked down at Honey, he reminded her of someone…who…Shippo! He reminded her of the little fox demon child who she loved to was childish. Kagome couldn't help but smile sweetly at him. That made Honey blush a little.

"Gome-chan, wanna go eat some cake? Honey asked. Kagome nodded yes. She went over to Honey's and Mori's table where 2 other girls were there.

"Damn, where is she? Inuyasha said to himself worried. She didn't come to gates to meet him. So he decided to climb the gates and look for her himself. Using his excellent nose, he tracked down her scent to the third floor, an abandoned music room. That's where the trail ended. He gulped and opened the door, where he saw a group of boys and a large group of girls. Small tables with tea sets and the boys flirting with the girls. What the hell was this? Everyone stared at him. His strange relaxed appearance, his long silver hair, and his amber eyes were quite strange to these aristocrats.

"Inuyasha?" called a familiar voice. Inuyasha sighed in relief to see Kagome. She was sitting with a small blonde boy sitting on her lap. Kagome's always loved kids.

"Uh…who the hell are you?' a couple of twins asked in perfect unison.

"Funny, that's what I was going to ask all of you guys," he said rudely.

"This is Inuyasha, my boyfriend…" Kagome said quickly, putting Honey down and grabbing him by the arm and trying to drag him out. "Let's go dear!"

"Hold up Kagome, who the hell are these guys, what kind of place is this, and why weren't you waiting for me at the gate!" he demanded.

Kagome sighed and explained to him what happened. Both Kagome and the Host Club noticed he twitched with jealousy when he heard about Tamaki's flirting with her. His amber eyes hiding underneath his bangs. He trudged over the Tamaki and stood over him. He was really big compared to Tamaki, maybe as big as Mori. And he was really scary looking.

"Y-yes?" he asked nervously.

"You flirted with my girl…my Kagome…You'll pay for that.

"H-how much, I'm sure m-my f-father can pay you to forget about this…"

"I don't care about our damn money you idiot…I'm gonna start…" he said darkly picking him up by the collar of his school uniform, and yelled, "I'M GONNA START BY BREAKING YOUR PRETTY BOY FACE!!" Inuyasha punched him the face sending him flying into the wall. All the girls screamed and gasped.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. He ignored her. He walked over to Tamaki to beat him, but his elbow accidently knocked down an expensive look vase. Inuyasha tried to grab it before it hit the ground. It was too late; it shattered into millions of piece.

Kyoya picked up a piece of the broken vase; he smirked and said, "That vase was 8 million yen…that mean you owe"

Kagome fell over anime style. Inuyasha looked at the cool looking vice president nervously and asked, "Can't I just give you guys and IOU?"

"Unfortunately not, in order to pay us back you must work at the host club. Once we clean you up and get you into uniform, you'll be working as a host until you get 110 customers to request you," Tamaki said brushing some rubble of his uniform.

"B-but I don't even go to this school."

"Do not fret, my father is the Super attendant, I'll just ask him to enroll you. Tell me what your full name is?" Tamaki asked holding out a hand for him to shake with his. Inuyasha and Kagome were both surprised. Inuyasha had just punched this guy in the face and now he is offering him an enrollment, scholarship, and to join the host club.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's face and sighed. He reached out and grabbed Tamaki's hand and shoo and said, "My name is Inuyasha Taisho."

From that day on, Inuyasha was now a new student in Ouran Academy. Kagome, now being Inuyasha's #1 regular customer she too was somewhat in the club. Tamaki had forced Inuyasha and Kagome into secrecy when he told them that Haruhi was a girl and her reasons why she dressed up like a boy. Kagome and mostly Inuyasha understood. These were 2 newest members of this host group, Host Inuyasha and Regular Kagome!!!

**TO BE CONTINUE!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any characters from Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha. They all belong to their rightful owners.

The next day, Inuyasha was dressed in his brand new Ouran Academy boys' school uniform. He thought it was a bit stiff. He loosened the tie and left his outer jacket open. He left a few buttons unbuttoned on his stiff white under dress shirt. He was wearing a pastel yellow bandana to cover his dog ears. He'd rather to wear his normal loose fitting clothes. Having his new book bag over his shoulder, he landed gracefully with Kagome on his back, on the ground in front of the gates to the school. They walked inside to start school.

School went by quickly than expected. Both of them rushed to the club, knowing Inuyasha wouldn't here the end of it if he'd showed up late for the first day as a host. Finally in the club room, Inuyasha panted," Sorry we're late, guys!"

"It's alright Inuyasha and Kagome!" Takashi said over excitedly. Kagome noticed that the club hadn't opened for business yet.

Kyoya the "Shadow King" as Haruhi referred to him said coolly, "We were just about to figure out what type you are..."

"Huh?"

Suddenly a powerful motor was heard and on a rising platform was a girl with orange hair with a pink ribbon in it cackled, "Ohohoho!"

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am Renge! The lady manager of this host club and the type finding extraordinaire!" she chuckled. "Seeing you personality, you're probably the **REBEL** type!

"The rebel type?" Inuyasha was so confused.

"Yes, you like to dress loosely, wear bandanas, probably bleached your hair white, you threatened Tamaki and punched him, you are rude, you are as foul-mouthed as a sailor, and you resist to all rules!" Renge announced proudly. Kagome even applauded her. She was so right, Inuyasha was a rebel.

"Whatever, like I care…" Inuyasha snorted sat down and put his feet on the table. Renge jumped down from a her platform and smacked him with a paper fan,

"OWWW!!! What the HELL was for?"

"For being too rude a young lady and putting your disgusting shoes on the table!"

Suddenly Renge began to discipline and reeducate Inuyasha with some manners until the ladies started pouring in. Inuyasha took his table with Kagome sitting next him eating cakes. The other 2 girl who requested him asked about himself:

"Where did you come from?"

**"Japan…"**

"Why did you join the host club?"

**"Because I have a debt with them…"**

"How long have you and Kagome known each other?"

"**A little well over a year,"**

"Where do you live?"

"**With Kagome and her family I guess"**

"Where's your real family?"

**"I never really knew my dad. He died a long time ago. My mother raised me by herself. She died when I was little. I have an older half-brother Sesshomaru, but we're not an exactly close knit family, if you know what I mean. I really don't like him. Kagome's family happily accepted me and until now, they're like my new family now that I think about it. **

Kagome smiled when Inuyasha said that about her family. She felt so happy she kissed him on the check and said sweetly, "Kawaii! You're so sweet sometimes!"

Little did the duo know that the rest of the host club was watching and listening to them. Kyoya looked at their king and how concentrated he was on them. Haruhi was paying close attention too. Both of them could relate on losing their precious mothers. When it was time to close up, Inuyasha decided take a short nap. Haruhi was surprised when she saw Inuyasha napping on Kagome's lap. Kagome didn't even see her because she was stroking his long beautiful silver hair. Inuyasha looked so peaceful when he slept. Everyone agreed on that.

The twins were still a bit afraid of Inuyasha ever since he dared to punch "their lord". But since Inuyasha was fast asleep, they decided to draw little bit on his face. Just for revenge. With black magic marker, they drew squiggles, doodles, and a mustache on him. When he woke up, everyone burst into laughter. Confused he looked at himself in a mirror and immediately had a hunch those shady twins did this. Furious his started to beat the crap out of them. Still giggling Kagome said, Stop it, they get the point…"

"I know, but they had it coming!" he yelled.


End file.
